


Heart on your Cheek, Never on your Sleeve

by akisazame



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, minor Scions with major problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ocher Boulder likes Aenor, Hoary Boulder likes Coultenet, Aenor likes Ocher Boulder <i>and</i> Hoary Boulder, and Clemence would like some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart on your Cheek, Never on your Sleeve

If there was a single thing Clemence had learned from a lifetime of dealing with Aenor, it was the value of patience.

"All I'm suggesting," Clemence said, curling her fingers in her skirt in an attempt to keep from bristling, "is perhaps you might wish to get to know Hoary a little better before you..." _Suggest a threesome with you and his brother,_ she stopped herself from saying. "Make any advances," she finished instead.

Aenor was perched atop a stack of crates in a corner of the Rising Stones, her favorite vantage point for spying on the men she was interested in. It had the fortuitous side-effect of making it easier for her to stare down her nose at Clemence. Clemence, for her part, was not keen on it. "What's there to know? Ocher is fond of him. I'm fond of looking at him. So it stands to reason--"

 _All that 'stands to reason' is that Hoary isn't interested, and if you thought with your head instead of your nethers perhaps you'd have noticed,_ Clemence nearly blurted out. Fingernails scraped against fabric. Patience, patience. "I suppose I just don't understand being so free with your physical affections." Clemence pressed her lips together to keep from saying anything else.

With a mischievous smile, Aenor hopped to the floor and came uncomfortably close, then traced one finger along Clemence's jaw affectionately. "Oh dear Clemence," she sing-songed, "you're so old-fashioned. If the Calamity didn't teach you that life is short, I haven't any idea how to teach you. If you want something, dear Clemence, you have to grab it with both hands." With that, Aenor brushed past Clemence, practically skipping across the room towards where Ocher Boulder was sitting at F'lhaminn's bar. And when Clemence was certain that Aenor was fixated, she crossed the room as well, settling in just around the corner.

If there was a second thing Clemence had learned from a lifetime of dealing with Aenor, it was the value of a good hiding spot from which to eavesdrop.

"I've not seen your brother about this morning," Aenor was saying, her hands clasped behind her back, the very picture of girlish innocence. Clemence thought affecting such an air was rather wasted effort towards someone you've already bedded, but Aenor didn't ask for Clemence's opinion. Aenor never asked for Clemence's opinion. In Clemence's opinion, that was the crux of Aenor's troubles.

"He and Coultenet went out before dawn," Ocher said, and Clemence knew that Aenor wouldn't pick up on the hesitant note in his voice. "Perhaps on some kind of errand? He didn't give me any details."

"Well," Aenor said, rocking up on the balls of her feet, "perhaps you and I might find an errand of our own to attend to, if you catch my meaning."

Clemence wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. She might have the most self-absorbed sister in all of Eorzea.

Aenor stepped in then, even closer than she had with Clemence, and stretched to her full height so she could loop her arms around Ocher Boulder's neck. Clemence couldn't see their lips meet from her angle, but Aenor's leg slowly tracing up the length of Ocher's thigh was enough for Clemence's imagination to fill in the rest in graphic, revolting detail.

If nothing else, it was easy to escape the Rising Stones while Aenor had her face attached to Ocher Boulder's face. As for Clemence's own face, she had an urgent need to wash it, particularly around the eyes.

\--

When it came to her sister, Clemence had realized there was a way to things. Namely, Aenor had her way with things, while Clemence got saddled with the leftover things. And inevitably, one of these leftover things was the sense of shame to which Aenor seemed to be immune.

It was mid-afternoon before Hoary Boulder and Coultenet returned to the Rising Stones. Hoary looked much as he usually did, large and boorish and, Clemence would begrudgingly admit, roguishly handsome; Coultenet, on the other hand, looked positively put out. He was hovering much more closely to Hoary than he generally did, which was quite close to start with, and if elezen ears could press back like an angry miqo'te's, Clemence had no doubt that they'd do so. There was no doubt: something had gotten Coultenet riled.

The unease brewing in the pit of Clemence's stomach left little doubt as to the identity of said riler.

As if his mere presence had managed to summon her like some kind of lascivious primal, Aenor pranced merrily towards Hoary, a viciously sweet smile on her face. As far as Clemence could tell, Aenor didn't even notice Coultenet was there, which was as improbable as it was depressing. "Hoary! I've been looking for you all day! I trust your errand treated you well?"

Hoary and Coultenet exchanged a glance. Clemence wondered if her sister suffered a form of intermittent blindness. "Ah, yes, the errand was quite... lengthy." Another glance at Coultenet. "We had to be very... thorough."

 _Good grief,_ Clemence thought.

"Perhaps in your opinion," Coultenet said. He was staring daggers at Aenor, to which she seemed entirely oblivious in favor of making doe eyes at Hoary Boulder. "As usual, I was left to do the coeurl's share of the work."

Clemence covered her face with both hands and groaned very softly. She could hear Ephemie’s laugh from the other side of the Rising Stones.

Aenor forged ahead undaunted. "You must be exhausted. Perhaps you'd like to have a rest with me? I've been told I give excellent massages."

"Um," Hoary Boulder said.

"That will be quite unnecessary," Coultenet cut in, serenely sliding in between Hoary and Aenor. Aenor blinked several times, as though trying to comprehend Coultenet's very existence. Clemence couldn't quite tell from her vantage point, but she would swear to Nophica that Hoary Boulder was blushing. "Hoary does not require anything that you can provide. For example, I myself am quite the masseur."

"He is," Hoary instantly corroborated. Coultenet looked very pleased with himself.

Aenor set her shoulders and produced a picnic basket from seemingly nowhere. Clemence was mildly impressed at her sister for exhibiting a level of planning above the bare minimum. "Have you eaten?" she tried, her smile sugar sweet, gaze locked on Hoary again.

"He has," Coultenet said, his voice a knife's edge. Clemence bit down on her own tongue. Ephemie was laughing again.

At last, Aenor seemed to falter. Either she had finally cottoned on to Coultenet's meaning, or she had truly thought she would only need one backup plan. Clemence was not foolish enough to think it was anything other than the latter. "Well," Aenor said, clutching the handle of the picnic basket with both hands, "if you change your mind, dear Hoary, I shall be just outside the eastern gate. And I do so hope you'll change your mind." She gave one last cursory glance to Coultenet before marching away and out the front door of the Rising Stones.

"But I _am_ hungry," Hoary Boulder muttered once Aenor was through the door.

Coultenet rolled his eyes, but looked considerably less riled than previously. By contrast, he looked positively smitten. "As I said, I'll be more than happy to provide."

"Ugh, get a room," said Alianne from across the Rising Stones. Clemence was inclined to agree.

\--

Two bells passed in relative peace and quiet, which was how Clemence realized that Aenor had not yet returned from her optimistic picnic lunch. While Clemence was accustomed to her sister disappearing for long periods of time, she was not accustomed to her doing so without a man in tow. Even further, she was not accustomed to having to console Aenor after an attempt at flirtation failed. That was simply not something that happened to Aenor. Ever.

The outskirts of Revenant's Toll were shrouded in the shimmering purple haze that was characteristic of late afternoon in Mor Dhona. Clemence found Aenor right away, sitting on a picnic basket beneath a broad-leafed tree, her legs tucked beneath her demurely. Her bow was beside her, leaning against the trunk of the tree. The picnic basket appeared to be untouched.

Aenor's face lit up when she heard another person approach; the expression immediately dropped away when she saw that Clemence was not, in fact, a burly roegadyn male.

"Don't look so displeased," Clemence said, lowering herself to sit on the blanket across from Aenor. She knew Aenor would not appreciate the humor, but that suited Clemence just fine. It was a new and strangely exhilarating feeling to see sweet spoiled Aenor taken down a peg.

Aenor stared at some fixed point on the blanket, rather than meet Clemence's gaze. "I've been a fool," she said.

If Clemence had not been seated, she might have fallen over at Aenor's rare lucid insight. "Yes, you have."

"I've been going about it all wrong," Aenor went on, and Clemence felt mortification spring to life anew in her chest. "Just because Ocher responded to direct flirtation doesn't mean Hoary will respond likewise. Perhaps he is shy? Perhaps I should be more crafty about it?"

"Aenor," Clemence said.

"Perhaps he loosens up in a crowd?"

" _Aenor,_ " Clemence said.

"Perhaps I could make him pliant with alcohol! I can speak with F'lhaminn--"

"Aenor, Hoary Boulder is spoken for!" Clemence shouted.

Aenor looked up from the blanket, eyes fixed on Clemence. Her face was expressionless. Then, almost imperceptibly, her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned.

"Oh, I see." Aenor's voice was dripping acid. " _You're_ interested in Hoary."

"What," Clemence said.

"You've been _jealous,_ " Aenor continued, leaning in, all her features seeming to curl menacingly. "You wanted Ocher for yourself, and when I got him first, you thought you'd try your luck with Hoary." Aenor reached out and ran a finger down Clemence's nose, a strangely sinister gesture. "Poor, sweet, dear Clemence. How many times must I tell you? Grab with both hands." She took both of Clemence's hands in her own, as if to demonstrate. "If you want to share, you need only ask."

If there was a single thing Clemence had learned from a lifetime of dealing with Aenor, it was the value of patience. But even the most valuable things have limits.

Clemence's patience snapped like a string. She jerked her hands away. "Hoary Boulder's errand this morning was sucking Coultenet's cock!"

Aenor blinked, then her expression shattered like glass. "Clemence!" she said, astonished. "There's no need to be vulgar!"

"But you _just suggested--_ "

" _Tastefully_ suggested," Aenor corrected.

"I am not interested in Hoary Boulder," Clemence said, staring Aenor down as she said it, "and Hoary Boulder is not interested in you, because he is quite busy being interested in Coultenet."

There was silence. Aenor simply gazed at Clemence, an unreadable expression on her face. A nix croaked in the distance.

"Well," Aenor said.

Clemence let out a breath, put on her kindest smile, and took one of Aenor's hands between her own. At last, something on which she could commiserate. "It is not easy, to come in second in someone's heart, but I can assure you that--"

All at once, Aenor's eyes widened, her face cracking into a mischievous grin. "Do you think that Hoary and Coultenet might let me watch?"

Clemence opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. If there was a third thing Clemence had learned from a lifetime of dealing with Aenor, it was when to admit defeat.

"If not," Clemence said resignedly, "I've a place where you might eavesdrop."


End file.
